oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Malo Kingi
"Blood is just red sweat, but I don't bleed red. *giggles*" Malo, a member of the Apex Pirates, and was considered a mass murderer in the seas. However, it was mostly unintentional deaths. Appearance Malo is of the Jellyfish species, she is also blue. She wears undergarments, and has some sort of seal on her forehead. It is unclear what it is. Aside from that, her lower half is made to seem like a skirt. Personality Malo has a very modern outlook on the world, but she can also be very blunt when she gives her opinions. Her motivations would be obtaining the shards so she and her crew can change the world. She sees herself as sometimes twisted because of her past, but at the same time as someone caring for her friends (which mostly includes her crew). She is pretty friendly with all members of the Apex Pirates. Malo portrays determination and confidence in her own abilities when she encounters enemies, even to those whom she knows is more powerful than herself. She gets a tad annoyed when people think she is young. While in fact she is 12, Malo is actually a lot older due to her jellyfish properties. History Born in the sea, Malo was raised as a diligent girl. However, she had powers that were uncontrollable and eventually led to numerous of fishmen's life. As a jellyfish she had access to poison, but unlike the other jellyfish species her poison was more potent, but she couldn't control it. Because of this she was banished from her underwater city. Malo eventually surfaced every now and then where she was always teasing and poking fun of humans. She did end up killing a few do to the fact people kept threatening her and her powers went out of control. Malo was sad, roaming the seas by herself. Few years went by and she sort of able to control her powers. While roaming the seas one day she ran into Xithyl, who happened to save her from some marines chasing her in the sea. Xithyl offered a spot on his crew to become their navigator. He also agreed that he would try to "control" Malo. Powers and Abilities Abilities Malo has been trained in Fishman Karate, as such she is able to use numerous of moves. However, she is limited to what she is able to use because she has not achieved mastery in fishman karate. Aside from fishman karate, as a Jellyfish she has access to poison type abilities that can be combined with fishman karate or used separately. Malo is also immune to almost every poison type. *'Poison Slit:' Malo form one of her tentacles in a sharp shape and slices the target. The tentacle is induced in poison, anything it touches or slices is affected. If stabbed, her poison can affect easily spread out in a targets insides. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Character Category:PC Category:Female Category:Pirate